gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voltic
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = ROCKFORD_CARS Vineyard VINEWOOD_MODDED _RAPIDGT LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED _SP LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED _MP |modelname = voltic |handlingname = VOLTIC |textlabelname = VOLTIC |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Coil Voltic is an all-electric sports car in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Voltic is inspired by the and , with styling from the . As such it features a low front end with a fairly tall front face, featuring three bumper grilles; the central grille spanning two thirds of the bumper width and then a smaller one either side. The headlights are totally ovular, which somehow resembles Rinspeed sQuba, an amphibious car based on Lotus Elise. The manufacturer emblem is located right in front of the bonnet/hood, in the centre. The bonnet features two large, curved-edge intakes placed in the middle. The sides of the car are very curvy and the greenhouse shrinks in width towards the rear of the car. The main body line curves downwards between the two arches, but curves upwards for either arch, more so for the rear arch, much like a . The main lines that form the edge of the side intakes for the car are also curved. The intake just in front of the rear wheel arch features a CFRP insert. The wheelbase of the car is relatively short, giving the car the appearance of a lightweight, compact roadster, typical of a Lotus-related design. The wheels featured on this car are split five spoke wheels, which appear to be inspired by those found on the . The rear end of this car features rear lighting made up of two circular lamps either side of a central section. The lower area of the rear bumper has a plastic insert. This rear face arrangement very much resembles a Series 2 Lotus Exige. The Voltic can come in hardtop, topless, and a carbon fiber rooftop forms. Note that none of these roofs are functional. The interior of the Voltic in the enhanced version is unique, as the tachometer is multi-colored with "KW", short for "kilowatts". Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Topless= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Relative to others cars in its class, the Voltic performs poorly, barring its incredibly quick and responsive acceleration. Since it is an electric vehicle, the Voltic has a specially-tuned single-speed transmission which directly drives the rear wheels. This results in the vehicle having a very quick throttle response and can also go just as fast in reverse as it can forwards. Its powerful electric motor provides sufficient torque for the vehicle to climb steep hills with ease, and acceleration in this vehicle is easily one of the best in the game, tied with the Rapid GT sports car and beaten only by the Cyclone in terms of normal vehicles. However, what holds the Voltic back is its dismal top speed. Fully upgraded, it tops out at 106 mph, slower than every other super car and most sports cars. Handling is sharp and responsive, thanks to its very light design and low profile, but its short wheelbase often leads to loss of control, especially at high speeds. Also, its light weight and short wheelbase makes it very easy to get pushed off the road by other heavier cars. The vehicle's durability is mediocre, as its body panels are very easily deformable and detachable from collisions. The wheels also have a tendency to camber and lock-up easily. As an electric powered vehicle, it will not explode if it catches fire, though the battery will be destroyed and render the vehicle unusable. It can still be destroyed by gunfire, heavy damage or explosions. Due to it being an electric powered vehicle, there is very little to no noise coming from the engine, even at high speeds or accelerating with a handbrake. In fact, it only makes an audible whine if the vehicle is moving, and is clearly noted when is used with a radio turned off and in a quieter area. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Voltic-GTAV-RSCStats.png }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery VolticCarbonTop-GTAV-front.png|A carbon top Voltic in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) GTAV-Voltic-Front.png|Front quarter view, as seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (Rear quarter view) Volic-Poster-ad-GTAV.png|'Voltic' poster advertisement in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. CoilVoltic-GTAV-Ad.jpg|A Voltic billboard. Voltic-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Voltic on Legendary Motorsport. VolticTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Voltic (Topless) on Legendary Motorsport. Voltic-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Topless Voltic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Voltic2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hardtop Voltic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. VolticTopless-GTAV-SocialClub2.jpg|The Topless Voltic on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. VolticTopless-GTAV-SocialClub3.jpg|The Topless Voltic in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Voltic-GTAV-SocialClub2.jpg|The Voltic on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Voltic-GTAV-SocialClub3.jpg|The Voltic in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Vinewood Modded Pre-modified variants of the Voltic can be seen driving around Vinewood randomly. It mainly appears in a green body color with a yellow pearlescent color and pink-colored rims. It also features pre-installed modifications and sport suspension. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Extreme Aero Front Bumper Rims: Super Five Suspension: Sport Suspension Hood: Carbon Hood Spoiler: Carbon Wing Skirts: Custom Skirts }} Los Santos Customs Modded Like the randomly spawning modified Voltics, two sets of Voltics may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, pre-modified with the same features as the previous variant. They spawn in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, only with a slight change in the spawn point (the one in single-player is located close to the LSC garage entrance). |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Extreme Aero Front Bumper Rims: Super Five Suspension: Sport Suspension Hood: Carbon Hood Spoiler: Carbon Wing Skirts: Custom Skirts }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Extreme Aero Front Bumper Rims: Super Five Suspension: Sport Suspension Hood: Carbon Hood Spoiler: Carbon Wing Skirts: Custom Skirts }} VolticCustom-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-customized Voltic found ouside Los Santos Customs in the [[Grand Theft Auto V#Next-Gen & PC Versions|enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V]]. (rear quarter view) VolticCustom-GTAOnlinePC-Front.jpg|Ditto. Note its different spawn point position in Grand Theft Auto Online. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Usually found at the Kortz Center's parking, in Pacific Bluffs. *Can also be found in the parking garage near the player's getaway vehicle while setting up the final heist for The Big Score. *Sometimes found in a parking lot north of Los Santos International Airport near the runway next to the road leading away from Los Santos Customs and past the Triathlon. *Sometimes found in the Vinewood Bowl Theater parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *When Three's Company is over, a Voltic rests directly ahead of the player, close to two utility vehicles, upon completion of the mission, but only if the player gets to the mission and starts it on foot, as the previous vehicle the player is driving will spawn in place of the Voltic when the mission ends. *Also easy to find in the parking lot of the Marlowe Vineyards. *Can be seen roaming around Rockford Hills. ;Scenarios (enhanced version) The Voltic is part of the vehiclemodelset "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP". This allows heavily modified Voltics, among many other modified cars to spawn outside Los Santos Customs, as well at other locations. They only spawn in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can rarely be found roaming around Rockford Hills. *Both variants can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $150,000. *Can very rarely be found pre-modified in any Los Santos Customs shop. As it is considered too hot to be modified, it cannot be sold or kept at all. (Enhanced version) Trivia General *Although this car is based on the , the car's name, Coil Voltic, may be inspired from its electric-driven descendant, the ("Coil" refers to , the inventor of the Tesla coil, while "Voltic" may refer to Tesla Roadster's status as an electric sports car). **Also, in real life, both the Lotus Elise and the Tesla Roadster share the same platform. *The default radio stations for the Voltic are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Voltic is one of the fastest accelerating vehicles in a straight line without upgrades, this is because electric cars have huge amounts of torque available as soon as the engine starts, and because the single-speed transmission has been specially tuned to optimize acceleration, just like the real-life Tesla Roadster. *Despite it being a single transmission car, there is a five-speed gear shifter inside. This is most likely an oversight. *After the 1.17 patch, if the primary colour is changed at Los Santos Customs, the hood and "color-coded spoiler" modification will not be painted, and will stay their original color. This has been fixed in the enhanced version of the game. *Oddly, the battery model uses four verniers and timing belts in line with each other to resemble four motors/batteries. *Despite it being a fully-electric car, when the player exits the car, they may hear the sound of engine oil dripping down from parts as if it had an internal combustion engine. Also, the on the dashboard is always on when the car is on. *Originally, there were no options to change roofs, meaning the player had to search for a while in order to get the model with the desired option. **However, roof options became available at some point later, although in GTA Online, the carbon roof option remains available only at LSC. See Also *Rocket Voltic - A heavily customised variant of the Voltic, as the name suggests, it is equipped with a rocket thruster, released as a special vehicle in the Import/Export update. *Cyclone - An electric hypercar, also manufactured by Coil, that was released as part of the Smuggler's Run update. *Raiden - An electric sports sedan that was released as part of the Doomsday Heist update. *Khamelion - Another full-electric sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }}de:Voltic (V) es:Voltic fr:Voltic hu:Voltic pl:Voltic pt:Voltic ru:Voltic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Electric Vehicles